Drunken Kisses
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Sequel to Crying Kisses by Nyssale13. Sometimes you do something stupid, and often times you regret your actions afterwards. He loves her, but not that way. Spiritshipping. Affairshipping. Blindshipping. Thursdayshipping.


The sequel to a story (titled: Crying Kisses) by one of my best friends, Vorel, based on a roleplay we enacted last night.

www . fanfiction . net / s / 4120730 / 1 / Crying Kisses

Dedicated to my Spiritshipping craziness, hatred of seeing a friend upset, and wish for everything to turn out okay in the end.

Contains mentions of Spiritshipping (Jesse/Jaden), Affairshipping (Jesse/Xandi), Blindshipping (Jim/Xandi), and Thursdayshipping (Anya/Winry)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drunken Kisses

"I kissed Xandi."

Anya dropped the plate she was holding, ignoring the way it shattered on the ground, as she whirled around to face her friend. She let out a startled yell, as she lost her balance and almost fell onto the porcelain pieces. Jesse managed to reach out and grab her arm at the last second, pulling her back into a steady position.

"You did WHAT?!" Were the first words out of the redhead's mouth, when she had determined that her balance was, indeed, fully restored. Jesse whinced at the shrillness of the British girl's voice.

"I kissed Xandi," he repeated. "But-! I didn't mean too! I mean- I don't like her- not like- and she was crying- but I like Jaden- and I didn't-"

Anya reached up and grabbed the blue-haired boys shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You bloody idiot! Jim is going to KILL you! Well, maybe not _kill_, I mean...Jim isn't really the type for-" she cut herself off, concetrating her black eyes back on him. "Hey, wait. You said she was _crying_?"

Jesse nodded, taking a step back from her. "Her dad. He was put into intensive care for his heart. She just found out today."

He glanced up just in time to see Anya collapse back onto the floor, managing to miss the scattered remains of the long-forgotten plate somehow.

"Oh no. Oh, bloody hell! No wonder she was so upset," the redhead said quietly. "I'm such a- I'm a horrible friend..." And then, she was crying. Jesse knelt down in front of her.

"Anya...please...you're not a bad friend," he tried. "You just didn't know. You aren't a mind reader."

"Thank god," Anya muttered, opening her eyes to stare at Jesse in anger. "She was upset and you took ADVANTAGE OF HER?!"

Jesse stumbled backwards at her abrupt moodswing. "I- it was..." he stopped and hung his head. "Yes. I did."

Anya's anger collapsed as suddenly as it had swelled, and she leaned forward to pat his face apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jesse. That was uncalled for."

"No. You're right. I took advantage of one of my best friends, and I don't even..."

"Have I ever told you the story about when me and Winry got drunk?"

Jesse jerked his head up to give the redhead an incredulous look at her seemingly irrelevant topic change. "What..._the heck_ does THAT have to do with my situation?"

"Oh, more than you think," Anya replied, moving so she was sitting cross-legged (she's wearing pants. Don't freak out about Jesse looking up her skirt.). "You see, it was just before my older sister's wedding. Me and Winry were invited to the Bacholerette party, and because it was a special occasion, Melissa thought it would be okay to let us get plastered. So, of course, we did. Well, Winry got worse off than I did, I suppose. She spent the whole night complaining about her boyfriend, and I got sick of it and kissed her so she would shut up. Then one thing led to another and..." Anya's face turned the color of her hair. "...well, you get where this is headed. The point is, sometimes a person does stupid things, and they don't really mean, and often regret, their actions afterwards."

Jesse stared at Anya for a few moments, before a small smile worked it's way onto his face. "Thanks, Anya."

She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "No problem, dear. No, you _should _apologize to Xan and explain that you ment nothing by the kiss except heat-of-the-moment mistakenly-placed lust."

With a nod, Jesse stood, pulling her up as well. He turned to leave, pausing to glance back at her.

"So...you and Winry really...?" He trailed off with an amused look on his face. Anya blushed again, grabbing a book to hurl at him.

He ducked around the corner and ran away laughing, leaving Anya to seethe as she cleaned up the mess she had made.


End file.
